


stranger

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female!Newt, Shiptober 2020
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Thomas duduk dengan gelisah di dalam bungalow kayu. Ia tengah menunggu pertemuan penting.[Shiptober 2020 day 9]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: genderbend

Thomas duduk dengan gelisah di dalam bungalow kayu. Atap jerami yang menaunginya bergetar lembut oleh sapuan angin pagi. Daun-daun yang masih terbasuh embun basah menggantung dari cabang dan dahan pohon yang menggantung rendah.

Mata coklatnya berkali-kali memandangi jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan. Ia menghitung waktu. Kicau burung dari pucuk pohon itu terdengar merdu. Ini tempat yang indah untuk bersantai. Andai kedatangannya kesini karena tujuan lain, dan bukan urusan bisnis berbau uang di bawah desakan waktu.

Ia tengah menunggu pertemuan penting. Sangat-sangat penting. Sesekali menolehkan kepala ke arah jalan dan berharap ada mobil yang menepi untuk kemudian menurunkan seseorang yang akan memadamkan kecemasannya.

Bila dalam hitungan dua puluh menit dari sekarang, orang itu tidak kunjung muncul, maka ia akan terpaksa hengkang dan membatalkan pertemuan pagi ini.

Akan tetapi, belum sampai pikiran itu terwujud, perhatian Thomas segera tersita oleh bunyi gemuruh yang berasal dari decit ban yang menggesek kerikil batu. Sebuah mobil memasuki jalan menuju pekarangan dan segera berhenti di samping mobilnya.

Orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba.

Thomas merasakan kelegaan yang bercampur kegembiraan, memancar melalui wajahnya. Ia berdiri demi menyambut tamu (atau kolega)nya, tetapi segera dihantam oleh rasa tertegun seketika. Melihat sosok yang keluar dari mobil dan tiba di hadapannya adalah wanita.

Thomas segera menghalau pikirannya dan memilih untuk tidak ambil peduli apakah dia akan menemui lelaki atau wanita (yang penting, ia segera membereskan tanda tangan kesepakatan mereka sehingga kontrak ini bisa dimulai).

"Selamat pagi," suara wanita itu menarik kesadaran Thomas kembali. "Apakah benar Anda Mr. Thomas? Perwakilan yang bertanggung jawab atas penandatanganan proyek?" Ia berujar tanpa basa-basi.

Yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah sosok wanita muda bertubuh ramping. Keanggunan memancar dari sepasang mata cokelat yang bercahaya. Rambut pirangnya tergerai lurus jatuh di garis bahu. Mengenakan suit hitam formal dengan rok pendek yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut stocking panjang berwarna sama.

"Benar. Saya perwakilannya. Dan Anda adalah perwakilan tim pemborong itu?"

Thomas bertanya balik dengan cara yang sama formalnya, langsung ke inti. Ia buru-buru mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu mengikutinya menaiki tangga kayu kecil dan memasuki bungalow.

Wanita itu tertawa. "Baik. Saya ingin lihat dokumen perjanjian itu. Anda membawanya kan?"

Wanita itu sekilas menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling bungalow. Setiap sisi lahan masih dikitari oleh pohon-pohon hijau. Kekaguman terpancar di tatapan matanya. "Lahan ini benar-benar sangat alami." Ia menggumam.

Thomas mengeluarkan map dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu membolak-balik halaman dalam map, tampak serius membaca. Tak ingin melewatkan satupun butir-butir perjanjian.

Tercetus tiba-tiba sebuah ide di kepala Thomas.

"Benar. Tapi sayang, lahan hijau ini akan hilang dan digantikan oleh bangunan beton."

Wanita itu mengangkat pandangan dari map di tangan. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Thomas tak luput mencermati bagaimana alis panjang yang membingkai sepasang mata jernih itu melengkung ke atas, dalam bentuk yang memahat keelokan paras wajahnya.

"Tentu. Jika kami selesai dengan kesepakatan ini. Seperti yang perusahaan Anda minta, lahan ini akan menjadi gedung lima lantai."

Tahu-tahu wanita itu meletakkan pulpen, selesai membubuhkan tanda tangan, mendorong map dokumen itu kembali ke tangan Thomas.

Kemudian giliran Thomas yang membubuhkan tanda tangan. Ia tertegun sejenak, menyadari betapa cepatnya wanita itu bergerak dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu untuk mempertahankan ini? Konsep bangunan dengan lahan hijau, misalkan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Sejak tadi sikapnya begitu formal dan tampak profesional.

"Saya hanya tim perwakilan, Mr. Thomas. Tugas kami adalah merealisasikan pembangunan sesuai instruksi perusahaan Anda. Lagipula, masalah itu ada di tangan tim khusus kami."

Thomas mencoba menahan wanita itu saat mereka berdua bergegas bangkit.

"Tapi Anda sependapat dengan saya bukan? Soal pelestarian lingkungan?"

Sungguh, tindakan yang berani. Bukankah itu terdengar seperti menodong orang lain agar sependapat dengannya tanpa persetujuan?

Wanita itu sudah berada di bawah tangga ketika langkahnya terhenti. Kerutan di alisnya semakin dalam.

"Jika Anda memang sepeduli itu, Mr. Thomas. Bukankah sebaiknya usulan itu Anda utarakan pada atasan Anda?"

Wanita itu memilih jawaban yang cerdas. Jadi, Thomas juga tak ingin argumennya dikalahkan.

"Baik. Sebetulnya saya baru menyadari masalah ini begitu menemui Anda di sini. Jika usulan saya berhasil didengar dan diterima, apakah Anda bersedia membantu?"

"Ini kali pertama ada orang yang berani melempar pekerjaan tambahan yang bukan bagian saya."

"Maaf. Tapi saya butuh bantuan Anda, melobi pihak atasan Anda sebagai pihak pemborong proyek, Please … Nona-"

"Newt."

"Baik. Nona Newt?"

Wanita itu mengedikkan bahu, kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh saja, dengan satu syarat, Mr. Thomas."

Thomas tak dibiarkan mengajukan pertanyaan ketika wanita itu menarik selembar kartu nama dari dalam tas tangannya.

"Dua minggu dari sekarang, hubungi saya. Bila tidak, janji ini akan hangus."

Dua menit kemudian, deruman mesin kendaraan yang berasal dari mobil yang dikendarai Newt menggeram di atas tanah berbatu dan meninggalkan area lahan.

Thomas tercenung memandangi kartu nama di tangan, menepis selembar daun kering lapuk yang jatuh di bahunya.


End file.
